Awkward
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Let's face it: Everyone has awkward moments. These are some of the awkward moments the PJO and HoO characters have experienced.
1. Lou Ellen

**The awkward moment when you have no clothes on and there's someone at the door.**

Nineteen year old Lou Ellen stepped out of the shower, humming softly. She had a towel wrapped around her and headed up to her room to change when the door rang.

"Oh, Styx," She muttered, debating if she should answer the door or not. There was no way she could get dressed in time. So she walked to the door and stepped behind it, hiding herself.

When she opened the door, her neighbor, Mr. Khan, stood outside holding an envelope.

"Hi," He greeted, "One of your letters came to my house so I came by to give it b- Are you naked?"

"No, of course not, Mr. Khan!" Lou said, "I wouldn't answer the door if I was naked!"

"Then why are you hiding behind the door?"

"...Mr Khan, I'm a bit busy."


	2. Travis

**The awkward moment when you see a cat and start meowing at it, waiting for it to meow back, only to realize that someone is watching you.**

"Come on in, Travis," Ms. Solace said to her son's best friend.

"Thanks, Ms. Solace."

Travis sat down on the couch, waiting for Will, when Will's cat sat down in the middle of the room.

Travis stared at it for a while before saying. "Meow."

The cat just stared at him, so he said, "Meow," again.

The cat still didn't do anything but stare, so Travis stared back. After about a minute, his ADHD got the better of him and he said, "Meow."

Travis turned red when Will's grandfather walked in and picked the cat up, giving Travis a weird look.

Then Pooch, Will's dog sat down next to him. So, of course, Travis barked.

And that's how Travis got kicked out of the Solace household.


	3. Pollux

**The awkward moment when you take a picture with the palest person in the school just to make yourself look tan.**

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico looked up at Pollux, who was smiling kindly at him.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't?"

Pollux smiled again. "No, of course not. Hey, wanna take a picture with me?"

"No," Nico said, "I don't really like cameras."  
>"Aww, come on! Just one little picture?"<p>

"I said I didn't like cameras," Nico told him again.

"Why not?" Pollux asked, "They don't hurt anyone."

"An old chick said that to Percy once," Nico reminded him, "She turned out to be Medusa."

"Well, I'm not Medusa."

"I still don't want to take a picture with you."  
>Pollux used the last resort. "I'll give you twenty bucks."<p>

Nico studied him before giving in. "Fine. One picture. That's kind of creepy, though."

"That's okay," Pollux said as he swung an arm around the twelve year old son of Hades and smiled.

"Say cheese!"


	4. Annabeth

** Sorry this one's so short. I didn't do the disclaimer yet, sorry. Uh, can we pretend I just wrote the disclaimer? I'm feeling lazy today. But I just took up more energy making an excuse for not writing the disclaimer that actually writing the disclaimer would've taken...**

**~Lucky**

**The awkward moment when someone says their fat, and they really are, so you dont know what to say.**

"Do you want a cookie, Aunt Sandra?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, thank you," Sandra said as she took one, "How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks," Annabeth said, "How about you?"

"I've been okay. I really need to stop eating stuff like this-" She held up the cookie, "I'm so fat."

Annabeth hesitated before saying, "So, how 'bout them Yankees?"


	5. Percy

**That awkward moment when your girlfriend asks you if you love her more than your car.**

Percy was out, lounging in his new car when Annabeth tapped on the window.

"Hey," He said, rolling down the window, "Like my car?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? That's all I get after not seeing you for a month and a half?"

Percy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Get in and check it out. It's amazing. It runs great."

"Mhm."

"I love the color. It's like, red, but not really red, you know? There's enough room for all my stuff and-"

"Percy," Annabeth cut in, "Me or the car?"

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"You heard me. Who do you love more?"

"Y-you, of course," He answered.

"Are you sure?"

..."Let's get some lunch."


	6. Will

**That awkward moment when you get stuck in a bean bag chair.**

Will Solace was hanging out in his cabin around two A.M, listening to music in a bean bag chair. His sister Callie was asleep in the bean bag next to him.

Suddenly someone blew a horn, which meant Camp Half Blood was under attack. The entire Apollo cabin was out of their beds in seconds, grabbing their bows. Callie sprang to her feet. Soon Will was left alone in the cabin, struggling to get out of his chair. The door opened, to reveal his brother Micheal.

"Dude, we have to go!" Micheal said, "Drakon at the border!"

Will looked at him helplessly. "I can't get up."


	7. Katie

**That awkward moment when it's quiet and you're eating something crunchy.**

Katie was at a funeral with her father and younger sister. Everything was quiet as people silently prayed to whoever died. Katie hadn't known them.

Her ADHD kicked in and she brought out a small bag of chips that she'd stuck in her purse.

_CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

Everyone turned to look at her. So, she did the logical thing. She shoved the bag of chips at her sister and said, "Miranda, shut up!"


	8. Piper

**That awkward moment when your boss sends you a friend request on Facebook.**

**Will Solace commented on your status.**

**Annabeth Chase liked your status.**

**Katie Gardner sent you a request in Farmville.**

**Jason Grace also commented on Percy Jackson's status.**

**James Bruce sent you a friend request.**

Piper stopped at that notice. She was _not_ going to friend her boss. Though, she might get fired if she didn't. And she might get a raise if she did.

Why James Bruce? Why?


	9. Leo

**That awkward moment when you think the trash can is a stool.**

After a long day of working on the Argo II, Leo just wanted to sit down and rest. Unfortunately, it was only two O'clock, and he had only half an hour to rest.

"Hey guys," Leo said to his siblings, "What's up?"

"Resting," Nyssa said, "How about you?"

Leo started to sit on the stool in the corner. "Just about to do the sa- Ahh!"

He fell through the trashcan. His cabin busted up laughing. He probably would have laughed too, if, you know, his butt wasn't stuck in a trashcan.

"Oh yeah," Leo said, "This is _real_ funny! Let's all laugh at the boy with a garbage can on his butt!"


	10. Micheal

**That awkward moment when you burst into your sisters room in your underwear, only to find her boyfriend and his friends are also in the room.**

Micheal was mad. His mortal half sister had- yet again- taken the batteries out of his TV remote.

"I'm gonna kill her," He muttered, heading down the hall.

Micheal swung the door open and said, "Lexi, I swear the next time you-"

He froze at the sight of Lexi's boyfriend and his friends, Kyle and John. Lexi slapped her forehead.

"Micheal, please get out."

He swallowed and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Bye guys! I'm just gonna, like, put some pants on, okay?"


	11. Chapter 11

I am _so_ sorry for not updating. My internet was down and I just spent an hour and a half on the phone trying to get it fixed (because apparently, Grams doesn't know how to work a computer), and I'll be updating as soon as possibe. The chapters I wrote but wasn't able to update will be redone, as they SUCK. A friend of mine recently passed away- Murdered, might I add- which didn't really leave me in a great state to write. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating soon and if you've stuck with me for the past two months, THANK YOU!

~Lucky


End file.
